Glandor
History Glandor Steel-hammer (Giant Slayer), son of Dauphen, son of Gredlef, Son Harmuon, son of Fretherd is the first Shield (First Defender and military adviser) to the first Axe (the "Axe" is the denotation of the noble family within the clan, and the "First Axe" is the leader of the head family, thus; King) of SteelHammer Clan of Drawves from the Steelband Mountains south east of Sylevyn. After completing his training he left home to travel the world and learn, experience, and explore what his beyond the walls of the clan in order to better serve his king upon his return. Training and Skills Trained as a Drawven Defender his base is heavy armor and great axe. He mastered the skills of crafting weapons and armor, and artistic ability. Description Being ever interested in hiding away the greatest of his possessions from the world his adamantium (purple metal with unimaginable hardness) armor has a magic property that makes his dressings appear like clothes. His matching axe (also adamantium) is with him at all times. Unusual properties Art of note * Painting of Judge Blablablabla. This was an uncanny painting created to secure the judges services in a dealing with a Cloud giant for the Ring of Air. * Painting of the Goddess Dalvindar. This painting was good enough for the goddess of art and beauty to receive it personally and place it in her home the Isle of Song Time line On the fourteenth day of %$^$%**%^ I heard the slam of the great gates at the inside of Elisa's Bridge. I headed south towards the trail which points north towards Sylevyn. It didn't take long and I was trapped by a ridiculously dumb giant. It was of one type or another, he trapped me in a ravine as I was hiding from a red dragon that passed over head. I must experience the world and if the world is as adventurous as my first day I'm sure I'll meet the Bright One before I'll reach home again. 3rd of $^*^&#$^%$%$ I have reach Sylevyn and humans are rather broken beings. Though the SteelHammer have nearly two handfuls of thousands living within together we've not the number of the pour, forsaken this towns got. I've met a young man by the name of Zeke Leinenkugel and I'm fairly sure he won't live to see a day or two out of this city. We are hiring ourselves on a caravan headed to the north. I'd need to sharpen this axe of mine to keep him alive. (Glandor favors a two handed great axe) 13th of #$%#$^& We headed north and heard word of a wondrous treasure hoard owned by an Ancient Lava Dragon named ShimmerFlame. We're going to explore this ruins in which he dwells, he hasn't been seen in some time and may be dead. 31st of @#$^&* Shimmerflame is extremely alive and extremely large and dangerous, his size and dangerous nature are only rivaled by the pile of gold he sits on. 24th of #$%#$% we have returned and without to much trouble. There is a couple weeks delay before we depart again and we have made some good coin. I am returning to Horfern's Fires to construct some new armor. It will be mithril plate but I am going to lay out a skeleton over the whole thing, the bones will slightly protrude. 11th of #$$#^$%& we have stumbled across some animals that being possessed by something or another. They're attacking everything and we have decided to complete this delivery and return to investigate. 17th of#$%#%# by the gods. Nature has blessed us. We've found adamantite and quiet a bit of it. That's what has been effecting the animals in this area. There were men that succumb to it as well. 25 of #%$^%$&, that route completed with minor problems 14 of the %#$%#$^@$ month. We've stumbled across a some strange possessed animals, they're violent and their eye's have some type of purple glow. We're going to complete this delivery and return to investigate i After killing manticores and heading to the south we're now forty nine days from the port on the inner sea. We learned there are four rings of elemental power that are needed by a group called the "Council of Light". The mage-presit Fawn talked to some spirit. We learned where the Earth Ring is. Osquip has it. It's approximate 6.5 miles out site of the of the port city of Dompur on the inner sea. It's to the west and under ground. Osquip is a half elf. We learned Mardantulis Damondred is the name of the priest we killed. He's from a port city and lived on a hill over looking said city. There was some mention of a temporary community built for a single purpose. We traveled more and more. We killed giant scorpions, dryders, 5 gaints, and an enormous bug. We reached the city of Randor and there I found a forge. I had enough mithril to build a stunning pair of bracers shaped like oak leaves with emeralds set between them. My hope is Fawn will make them into magic items to store more spells. I also had a vision from Hyperion and I am making a long sword from the remaining mithril for a young Mitchen Samuel. Fawn also made a "gem of alarm" that would worn us of danger. A bard by the name of Joffery told about Mitchen Samuel and his friend from the Turner family. Shantandra (?) A stinking cloud giant sunk my ship... He killed many people. His head is going to adorn my mantle. We needed to return for a time to Sylevyn to return the Mardantulis Damondred to his family. He father has darkness pouring from him. No wonder his son was a priest of the god Shadow. We returned to Dompur and faced gorgons, basilisks, a minotaur, 8 more dead giants. We completed a maze, killed a Medusa and found Osquip . He gave us statues of his own making. Large twelve feet tall some. He asked we deliver them about. Osquip had the Earth Ring and when he decided we had a noble enough purpose for wanting it he allowed us to take it Fought off piles and piles of flaming trolls and a large number of giants. We also needed to fight a Acid Dragon and we were able to take it out. We also ended up killing Sand Dragon. We were crossing the desert and met another wagon with a leader called Almanin. A storm came out of now where and Mcduff's camel fled right into the storm, and certain death. The air unto itself was a whirlwind of doom. Maybe twenty three days from town (Trinith) killed more flaming skeletons and fire giants. We reached Trinith and meet with Goffree. He connected us to a Warrior by the name of Joflin, called Jo. He is a Paladin of Hyperion. He informed us the temple of Shadow in the area was under The Baked Lamb. Heading into the basement of the place we faced several numeric puzzles to get through but did and found a hall with six doors. We entered a stomach shaped cave after killing the skeletons upon skeletons. There were people occupying the cave and they were all glowing. We dove into the caves beneath and found Two Shadow Dragons. The larger of the two was hard fight and though fortune and skill I managed to throw my axe into it's wing and drop it. Paladin Jo was a great ally in the fight. A mage that lived there had a box of gold and some magic trinkets. Digging through the rooms we found another secret door which held, of all things, a dragons egg in a brazier ringed with fire. There was an alter in the caves and Fawn used her magic as a priest in order to purge the evil from it and destroyed it. Fawn used her magic to surround the egg with flame and warmth, but we were able to convert a steel door into a cart to move it out a secret "exit" through the larger Shadow Dragon's and when Landar arrived he took the egg with the agreement that he would keep us informed of what was happening with it. When we reached the outside we met traveled for a time and came across a Frost Salamander. It was titanic thing and after leaping into battle with it and doing vast amounts of damage it swallowed me killing me in a single bite. The next thing I remember I was awoke by an angel who declared there was work left to do. Good thing I swore to give Osquip the secret to immortal life. Days later we met, fought, and defeated the largest Lava Dragon I've ever seen. It was enormous, more then thirty five feet long, and it destroyed Paladin Jo. Melded the man, magic armor and magic sword into a single object of bone and metal with just the hilt retaining shape. When it was done we placed him onto a Category:Player Characters